Tales of the Mighty Uchihas: The Three Brothers
by BushyBrows and Green Jumpsuits
Summary: Summary: What if Naruto was the offspring of the Yondaime and Mikoto Uchiha? What if Sarutobi revealed his heritage? What if Naruto is present at the Uchiha Massacre, along with Sasuke? Strong Sasuke/Itachi O.P Naruto


The Tale of the Mighty Uchihas: The Three Brothers

A/N: Naruto would be overpowered in the story that it's impossible for anyone to catch up to him. If you're thinking he's gonna defeat Akatsuki on his own, he can't. While OP, he can't just kill 9 S ranked ninja, with three who have dojutsu and could beat any Kage. By the age of twelve, he's at least a S to SS Ranked. O.V.E.R.P.O.W.E.R.E.D so it's reasonable, right?

A/N: Naruto and Sasuke will share a really tight bond, as they were twins (in the story and it's not known that Minato is Sasuke's father, just the son of the last heir of the pure blood- Madara). While this is an AU, there are some cannon I can't live without. Naruto is nothing without the Wave Arc, it's basically the arc of the creation of Naruto the Ninja, and not the prankster.

A/N: While I knew Sakura well, is a Haruno. I decided to make her the lost Senju, as her strength is crazy and is considered in cannon as Tsunade #2. She will make her appearance the next or two chapters.

* * *

Naruto was running into a certain compound in Konoha, the Uchiha compound. The Uchihas are the only clan who respects and treats him like a normal kid and not just the Yondaime's son. He was going to ask Itachi-niisan for training and perhaps, to treat him to ramen.

While running towards the compound, blood and bodies were scattered, but Naruto being the impatient one continued to search for Itachi. That was

**THUMP!**

A body fell, and Naruto knew who the person was. It was Kaa-chan! Who is mean enough to kill Kaa-chan! He looked up and saw Uchiha Itachi, with his ANBU Sword with blood all over it. Naruto saw him shedding a single tear while looking at his mother's corpse and that made Naruto realize what happened.

"WHY ITACHI-NIISAN! WHY DID YOU KILL HER!" Naruto demanded, as he glared at Itachi.

Unknown to them, young Sasuke was heading towards the Clan Head house, and is excited to tell Itachi that he aced the Shurikenjutsu test. Then Sasuke heard a familiar voice. It was Naruto's! And why is he calling Itachi 'nii-san' Itachi is only HIS nii-san. He decided to show him that only he is the only little brother of 'Super Awesome' Itachi. And he forgot the continuation of what Naruto said.

"YOU! WHY ARE YOU CALLING ITACHI YOUR NII-SAN!" Sasuke roared, glaring at the blond who was glaring at Itachi.

* * *

Itachi's POV

I just killed kaa-chan, who told me to do so as she has no more purpose in the world. I actually begged her that she has to take care of Sasuke-chan and Naruto-kun but she said she's gonna kill me if I don't do it first, she's too impatient to meet father again. I sighed, mother is so obsessed with sex that she'd die to have it.. in the afterlife.

Then Naruto appeared out of nowhere. This isn't what was supposed to happen. This is gonna be hard. Should I go with that all high and might Uchiha speech? And Sasuke appeared too? The Tsukuyomi us not enough for two of them. But it won't hurt to try, doesn't it?

"TH-THAT MONSTER KI-KILLED KAA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted as tears appeared from his eyes. I'm so sorry little brother.

I noticed the confused look at Sasuke's face and Naruto explained to him, but that doesn't matter for now so I became impassive, for the moment at least.

"Yes, I killed all of them... to test my power and to cleanse the world of disgusting humans" I stated in a a-matter-of-factly manner.

"MONSTER!" Young Sasuke roared while glaring at me. "YOU SAID WE ARE GOOD PEOPLE! WHY KILL THEM! WHY! WHY!" Sasuke continued, and cried with all his heart.

"Why.. did you do this" Naruto shouted. I was actually hurt by the two chibis comments, but I guess I deserved it. I then threw a shuriken at the two of them. Both thought I missed, which I mentally laughed at, as I, the great Itachi Uchiha never miss. and both of their arms got cut.

"Foster your hatred, hate me with all your heart, and then when you get the same eyes as I do" I paused while activating the Mangekyou Sharingan "Go fight me and maybe, my foolish little brothers, you may defeat or kill me." It hurts that I have to do this, but this is for the sake of Konoha. Right?

"TSUKUYOMI!"

* * *

"I control everything in this world, and the two of you are going to watch everyone killed within three days. Enjoy your stay in the world of Tsukuyomi." Itachi announced as images of rather disgusting and ugly images appeared in the Tsukuyomi world. Sasuke nearly vomited, but felt really helpless. Naruto, on the other hand was sobbing, and felt something wrong with his vision, it seemed like a slow-mo. While trying to find out what happened, he fell unconscious, and Sasuke then followed.

And now that his work is done, Itachi placed the two unconscious bodies outside of the compound but not before crying and releasing his grief, not noticing the changes in Naruto's eyes before the boy fell unconscious. 'Forgive me, little brothers.'

Moments later, a Dog masked ANBU with his subordinates entered the Uchiha Compound. They were expecting to see Uchiha Sasuke, but instead, they saw him alongside Namikaze Naruto, the fourth's son and hero of Konoha.

"Why is little brother here?" Dog A.K.A Kakashi thought loudly. It was well known that Hatake Kakashi and Namikaze Naruto shares a deep bond and it was well known that Naruto lives with him. But on how he ended up here is not something Kakashi knew.

(A/N: Sarutobi didn't announce Naruto as the son of Mikoto, just Minato.)

"Don't worry, my youthful friend! We will find answers later, and perhaps we shall go into a contest after this!" Turtle A.K.A Maito Gai said with such _youthfulness_. How he got into ANBU despite being that annoying preacher of youth, I have no idea.

"Just shut up Gai! Let's go to Hokage-sama, right now." Cat, or Uzuki Yugao said with such annoyance. Gai's shouts of youth is so annoying, so better get to Sarutobi to end Gai's preaches. Both men nodded and disappeared with the Leaf Shunshin.

* * *

"Itachi, you should know that you are to be branded missing nin after this." Sarutobi said to Itachi, who still has blood stains in his clothes. "And why did you put Naruto and Sasuke into the Tsukuyomi! It's not necessary! But despite that, mission complete. Now go into Mission Number 2." He paused "Infiltrate the Akatsuki." He finished as he gave Itachi a satisfactory nod.

"Hai Hokage-sama. I shall not fail you." Itachi said as a small smile appeared on his lips. "I shall be gone for now. I'll write reports every 3 months." Itachi said as he disappeared into a murder of crows.

Sarutobi sighed. 'Minato, I wish you could forgive me. Those old comrades of mine trapped me in this situation.' He thought sadly. "I really wish Naruto could take this mantle." He said silently as he adjusted his position on his seat.

* * *

Kakashi, Gai, Yugao, and other ANBU whose names are insignificant entered the hokage tower after dropping Sasuke and Naruto's unconscious bodies at the Shinobi Hospital, to repair their minds after healing, as Kakashi suspected Itachi, being a genjutsu master used a technique to knock the two children out.

As the secretary gave the group clearance to enter, Kakashi glared at the hokage monument, which was visible to the vicinity.

"Dog? Why are you staring at the monument?" Sarutobi asked curiously

"We have no time! It's Uchiha Itachi!" Kakashi shouted as he pointed to the Nidaime's head in the monument. "Let's go squad!" Kakashi commanded as they disappeared in a shunshin.

* * *

We are currently at the Hokage Monument. We see Itachi Uchiha talking to an unnamed person. This person smirked at Itachi, who gave the same smirk, although faked.

"So they are erased." The man said.

"Well, I did leave Naruto and Sasuke alive, Madara. They are going to be strong someday and could be some use to us." Itachi told the masked man, who was smiling under his mask.

"Good, I can't have my grandson dead. Keep up the work, Itachi. We shall meet at Ame." Madara informed the now-traitor Itachi before he left the area. 'ANBU' Itachi thought as he sighed. He summoned 5 Kage Bunshins and left in a puff of smoke, leaving the bunshins to fight the ANBU.

* * *

Shinobi Hospital, 3 Hours after the Uchiha Massacre.

Naruto is currently sleeping on his comfortable hospital bed, with two figures hidden behind the shadows watching him. Both men has the kanji for Root on their Masks.

'Danzo-sama told us to watch the child, not to go attack him.' The ROOT agent informed his partner with the ROOT signals, which is actually a bastardized version of the ANBU hand gestures.

"Why? Doesn't he hate the child? The child was that Namikaze's son after all." The other masked man asked. His partner sighed, ROOT are supposed to follow orders, and not question the given task. He let it go for now, as the other man had just joined 5 months prior.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, and protectively covered his eyes afterwards as the light bothered him. It's 2 AM so we can't blame him for doing that. As the two agents carefully watched him, both of their eyes widened! 'R-Rinnegan! It looks like the Sharingan too, or is it combined? It's too powerful if my guess is right. I shall tell Danzo-sama about this.' The ROOT, Fuu thought. "Let's go" he silently said as both of them left for their HQ.

"Danzo, you insolent brat. You are making my name an embarrassment. What did I drink before deciding to teach you? Oh right, you are my little brother's offspring but you are nothing like him since little Saru became hokage." Madara said silently as he observed from the sidelines. 'People like you makes the name Uchiha disgusting, more than it is right now.' He thought and then, he stared at Naruto.

'Mikoto-chan, little Naruto sure is cute. He acts like you when you were a child. Too bad that Senju idiot made him a jinchuuriki.' Madara thought, as he is planning a way to alter the Gedo Mazo process so Naruto will not die.

* * *

Undisclosed Location

A tall woman roared in anger, kicking the training dummy with all her strength, removing the dummy's head. "DAMN YOU MIKOTO UCHIHA!" She roared as she kicked another dummy with a picture of Mikoto on it's head.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO STEAL EVERYTHING FROM ME!" She shouted as if talking to another person. "Katon: Endan" The woman said as she burned the dummy.

"I will get vengeance, sooner or later." The woman said to herself.

Not noticing her surroundings, a shinobi with Iwa hitai-ate entered her lair. The man who entered is the son of the Tsuchikage, Kitsuchi.

"Are you Kushina Uzumaki?"

* * *

Naruto's dojutsu is like Kaguya or Madara's rinnegan, the red one with tomoes. While I am scheming evil plans, I need a pairing for both of the kids.

For Naruto, I am considering Ino, Temari, Young Kurenai (I'll make her the same age as Naruto if she would be his partner.) and Samui.

For Sasuke, I'm thinking of having Sakura, Temari, Kurotsuchi or Female Deidara.

Just review (I doubt that would happen, if it does, even if a negative one. I'd be glad).


End file.
